Soup.avi
Hi there let me introduce myself, I am Gabe. I am making this page to show everyone about this sick twisted video that you should never watch. Soup.avi The video started out with a man, probably around 30 years old, sitting on a swing at a playground. After about 5 minutes of him sitting there humming a kid walked by. He went over to the kid who's parents weren't nearby and told him he could have fun at his house. The kid agreed and started walking with the man. They then ran into another kid who started walking with them. After about 3 minutes of walking they got to what looked like an old abandoned house. The man told the kids to wait there and ran inside. The windows to the house were tinted black but you could see that the man was in there, dragging something around. The man came out about a minute later and told the kids to come inside. Once the kids were inside it showed what the inside of the house looked like. It had weird paint colors, rotting walls, a stove that actually looked new, and a broken tv. The man took the kids over to the stove and turned it on high. He pulled out a large pot and put some water in it. At this point you could see the kids were getting scared. After he put the pot of water on the stove he reached into the oven part again and pulled out a dark red liquid and pored about half of it in the pot. Then, the first kid who came with him, tried to run off, only to be grabbed and choked by the camera man. The second kid started crying and the man picked him up, and put him in the pot. The camera went fuzzy and all you could here was screaming. After about one minute of screaming the camera turned back on to show the kid cooking in the pot, barely alive, with his skin slowly melting. The camera man started laughing and I nearly puked. What type of sick people were they. I went over to turn of my computer but the power button wasn't working. I also couldn't unplug it because the plug was behind my desk. I decided to keep watching and I wish I hadn't. The man cooking now had the second kid and was washing him off in the sink. It was hard to tell if the kid was dead or not. He then put the kid in the pot, with the other dead child and let him sit. I looked away during this part. Once it was over I looked back again to see the man holding a knife. I was wondering what he was doing. He quickly lunged the knife at the camera guy, presumably killing him because the camera fell and a loud crashing noise was heard immediately after. The camera was barely working anymore but you could see the man bending over it, cutting up the camera man and putting him in the soup. After that the man picked up the camera and yelled "Soup time!" Before jumping in to the pot and leaving the camera there to sit. I was so glad it was over. FAQ How did you find this video? I found this video on youtube, it came up in related videos to Minecraft. It looked creepy so I clicked on it. At the time it had over 30,000 views. Did you alert the police? Yes Is the video still out there? Not on YouTube but I believe that it is somewhere out there on the internet. Just please, don't look for it or watch it. --Yee4926 (talk) 15:28, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- Part 2Coming soon Category:Scary Category:Videos